


A Little Pain Can Be A Good Thing

by Angel Grace (angel_grace01)



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Fluffy BDSM (if there's such a thing), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_grace01/pseuds/Angel%20Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend is someone who does everything in his power to help you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Pain Can Be A Good Thing

**Author's Note:**

> The Challenge as given by kardasi.com: we all know Lex is rich and can afford to have people come from the city to train him or whatever (ex. Heike). What happens when Clark walks in on Lex being disciplined? Think whole BDSM slave/Master scene. (MidKnight)  
> Of course, I knew nothing about BDSM at the time so I totally chickened out and turned it into a fluffy piece. Sorry about that. ::blushes::
> 
> Many thanks to my wonderful betas, without them this story wouldn't be half so nice. (In other words, if you don't like it, blame them. Lol)

A little Pain can be a good Thing  
By Angel Grace 

Lex was going to be so surprised. Clark was supposed to be visiting his aunt, but a flu epidemic had put him home three days ahead of schedule and en route to his friend's mansion. Cutting through the fields, the blades of the young crops whispered across his body, with the late spring winds forming a gentle counterpoint. The peace of the scenery did nothing to stop the thoughts milling around Clark's head. There had been something off about Lex these last few weeks and he'd seemed to be getting worse right before Clark left. Maybe with the element of surprise on his side he could squeeze some information out of Lex. 

Clark snorted to himself. Right. Tricking a Luthor. Did he believe in the Easter bunny too? Not that Lex had been anything like his father Lionel, at least not since Clark met him. But still, sometimes the older man could watch the fifteen-year-old with a look so different, so distant, it made Clark wonder what demons might be haunting his friend. Maybe Clark wasn't without fault either. Lately, Lex had managed to make him increasingly uncomfortable, but in a good way, if that made any sense. Even if it wasn't a bad feeling, it sure made him avoid the older man. But no more. Clark was resolved to go back to the comfortable ways of those first few months of their friendship. With an effort, Clark refocused on the here and now and sped the last few miles toward the mansion. 

Suddenly Clark froze. His super-hearing had picked up on something that didn't belong in the quiet countryside. The sound of leather hitting leather or maybe flesh, mixed in with soft grunts. Coming from inside the mansion. 

Clark slowly started walking again, his hearing strained on the strange sounds. They were bizarre, alien, yet something about them was frighteningly familiar. Then a scream ripped through the air, a voice he knew all too well. Lex! What was happening to his friend? 

Clark picked up speed, letting the sounds and his instinct guide him. Through the gates, the doors. Down. Always down through the mansion. Through the basement, a trapdoor, the now almost constant screams guiding his every step. As he came nearer, a soft murmur seemed to intersperse the screams, drawing them out. 

Down another floor, even underground this place was huge came as a stray thought to Clark, through the trapdoor, into a... dungeon? A rack to one side, shackles on the opposite wall. A door, with lamplight shining through the crack. The screams had tapered off again, replaced by grunts and whimpers with larger intervals in between. 

Clark's eyes were irresistibly drawn to the door that was the gateway to whatever monstrosities Lex was being subjected. Afraid that by rushing in, he might startle whoever was hurting Lex into killing him, Clark crept to the opening in the stone wall. What he saw shocked him to the core. His body started shaking uncontrollably and something heavy seemed to ball in his belly, jumping up to his throat. 

Oil lamps and torches cast a dim light over the room. Tables stood to the sides of the chamber and in the centre stood... Lex. Shackled to the floor and the ceiling spread-eagle, with a look in his eyes, so strange, the only thing Clark could think of was agonised ecstasy. The smell of sweat, fear, pain, even arousal was heavy in the air. And blood. There was a strong blood scent underlying it all, old blood. As if this room had been used before, maybe more than once. 

Lex was naked, except for a few strips of leather that did nothing to protect his modesty. His usually so pale skin was now a map of red welts, though none were bleeding and all were below the neck. Circling around him was a tall man, tanned and built, with long black hair trailing down from under a mask that hid all of his face except for his full mouth. His attire was very much like Lex's, strips of leather circling his neck and waist, crossing on his chest and back, one strip going down through his buttocks and coming back up his front in a V-shape that left his crotch free. The outfit made it obvious that the man was just as 'happy' with the situation as Lex. The only difference was the various whips and other unidentifiable attributes attached to his belt, and the cat-o'-nine-tails he was brandishing so freely. 

"You still fight it, Lexy. That won't do, now, will it?" The man with the English accent trailed the tails of the whip over the bald man's chest, always circling him. When he was as at Lex's back, a flick of his wrist caused the tails to bite at the pale flesh. Still he circled, never stopping, always murmuring, occasionally making the cat jump. Lex just hung there... and took it. 

Took the physical and mental abuse, accepted it when this man, this... _stranger_ threw insults and blows at him. He actually seemed to revel in it. 

Clark bit back a whimper. Lex was an enigma, had always been one. But this? What could make his friend accept this punishment? What made him want it? 

The pace seemed to change, to intensify. The man's voice gained a new power, taking even more control away from Lex. 

"I shan't accept this, Lexy. You SHALL give in, you SHALL speak up." 

"Nooo..." His voice was so different. Virtually a whimper. The patented smirk, the impenetrable veneer of sophistication, all gone. Instead he was... open? More vulnerable? Clark's heart ached. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around the older man and never let him go. 

"You SHALL say it, Lexy. Tell me why my presence was called for. Tell me what makes you ache." 

"Nooo..." 

"Tell me!" Again the whip cracked, and for the first time the bite drew blood. Gentle drops, sliding like pearls down Lex's side. 

Clark saw the beads out of the corner of his eye, unable to look away from the vision of Lex's face. His mouth, first drawn together in pain, then opening to let a moan escape. Almost serene. 

"Tell me, Lexy." Gentler now. The man finally stood still at Lex's side. 

A whisper, so soft even Clark's super-hearing strained to pick it up, accompanied by a nervous clinking of the chains. 

"I love him." 

"Who?" Even more gentle now, an almost loving hand cradling his cheek. The man's lips virtually brushed Lex's perfect ear as he breathed the words. 

"Clark" 

A gasp drew the eyes of both men to the door. Clark stood there, thunderstruck, eyes wide with shock, a 'deer-caught-in-the-headlight'-look etched on his face. 

"Nooo... Clark!" A wail from Lex, breaking the spell. Clark dashed out of the dungeon, out of the mansion. Out of his friend's life. 

"Let me out of here," Lex snarled at his tormentor of only seconds ago, yanking the chains, all signs of 'Lexy' gone. 

"I don't think so L..." 

"Damn you. LuthorCorp!" He spit out the safe word like the curse it was to him. 

The man's demeanour immediately changed. Dropping the cat, keys appeared out of nowhere. Unlocking the shackles was the work of a moment. Then Lex was up and going under a constant barrage of curses. 

"Mister Luthor..." The man reached out to Lex. 

As he slipped into some slacks and a T-shirt Lex swirled to the stranger. "Just leave, Jason. I'll send you your money, just... leave." Then he was out the door, his mind awhirl with thoughts and emotions, instantly forgetting about the man he left behind. 

Why was Clark here? He was supposed to be at his aunt's. Lex thought he would have the opportunity to indulge in his little game, uninterrupted. The young, innocent farm boy would never understand, of that he now had ample proof. The look on Clark's face... 

But still, he couldn't let it end like this. Clark was his best friend, maybe his only friend. He couldn't let him run away, not without an explanation... but what could he explain? Lex was so used to living in secrecy, in hiding, what could he say? 

His body must have shifted into autopilot during these musings. Suddenly he realised he was sitting in his Porsche, already well on his way to the Kent farm. Breaking the speed limit, of course. He shifted uncomfortably. He'd certainly gotten what he'd paid for. Under these circumstances, driving over bumpy country roads at high speed wasn't exactly... pleasant. Funny how wishes work. Only a half hour ago, he wanted, needed to get in this state; now he wished he could turn back the last 24 hours. Be careful what you wish for. Right. 

Finally he reached the Kent farm. He knew Clark was already here, even if it wasn't humanly possible to run faster than a speeding Porsche. It was just one of those inconsistencies that made him love the boy more. He'd always figured that one day, when Clark trusted him completely, he would reveal the truth about himself. Till then, he would have waited patiently. Lex sighed. Not likely to happen now. 

All he could do was shrug it of and climb stiffly out of his car. The large barn that was part of Clark's "personal domain" loomed in front of him like a sword of Damocles. Would Clark be the one to cut its cord, to let it hit Lex's neck? For a moment, Lex rested his head against the cool surface of the car. In that instant, he decided. His friend deserved the truth, the entire truth, even if it drove him further away. 

Lex straightened himself, trying to get back some of that Luthor sophistication. He glanced at the house, but decided not to bother. Clark wouldn't have been in a state to face his parents. 

"Clark?" No answer. Well, he hadn't expected this to be easy. His slacks chafed his tender flesh with every rung he took up the barn ladder. At the top, it took him a few seconds to adjust to the lesser light. Then he saw the large shape stretched out on a blanket on the floor. 

His friend lay like the dead, staring into infinity, not stirring at Lex's approach. 

"Clark, please..." 

"Why?" His voice sounded hoarse, like he'd been crying. When Clark turned his head, Lex felt like crying himself. He'd put that pain there, that... knowledge of what the real world can be like. 

"Why?" Clark asked again, sitting up. It seemed like he just wanted to understand. Lex could imagine Clark's questions: How could his friend want something like that! How could he... Why would he... 

"Why, Lex? Just tell me why?" 

He couldn't face the hurt in Clark's eyes. With a sigh, Lex went to stand beside the telescope. "Because I needed it." 

"Why?" 

"Just... I did." 

"But you..." 

"No. Clark, I'll try to explain it, but let me have my say, while I still have the guts." 

That had to throw Clark. A Luthor, admitting to a lack of bravery? He heard Clark pull in a quick breath. It made a wan little smile appear on his face. Lex knew that if he wanted to bare his soul to his friend he couldn't face him, so he settled for leaning his arms on the telescope and staring out of the window, at the Lang's house. 

"It's about power, Clark. About letting it go and discovering it in yourself. Of letting go of all your responsibilities and being forced... well, allowing yourself to be forced to face your deepest self, your darkest desires and revelling in them." 

Once he'd started, some of the tension started to seep out of Lex. 

"You don't know what it's like, Clark, to have to hide who you are all the time. I have to follow my father's lead, or I'm screwed." His lips puckered, as if tasting something foul. "Dear ol' daddy. So insistent on control. Always keep your cool, never show your true self." Now a smirk. 

Lex seemed to be far away, in a distant past, as he stood there, framed by the receding light. 

"It's not like it's about love, or even sex, really. Just... release. Jason is very good at his job, you know. He has to be, to own the hottest BDSM-club in Metropolis. It's easy." Pause. "And discrete. Pay him the right price and you get what you ask for, even if you don't want to get it." 

"Lex..." 

The interruption startled Lex out of his own little world. Clark sounded so gentle, so compassionate. Why shouldn't Lex run to him, fall into his arms? No! No, what was he thinking? Clark wouldn't let him get near, except out of... pity. Lex sneered. He wouldn't accept any pity; he was a Luthor, for fuck's sake! 

Clark's heart ached for his friend. They were so much alike, both living in secrecy, always hiding. The only difference, the most important one, was their background. Clark had his parents and Lex had... Lionel. It sent a shiver down the teenager's spine. What he'd seen had shocked him. Clark was still not sure of his feelings, they were all a jumble. All he knew was that his friend, Lex Luthor, was standing in his barn, light and shadow playing on his pale skin, looking like a classical painting. Or maybe an angel. And wasn't that something strange to think of a Luthor. But when he heard the disappointment and the disillusion in Lex's voice, saw the pain in his posture, Clark stopped thinking. 

Super-speed enabled him to cross the expanse separating him from his friend in the blink of an eye, but the wall of hurt surrounding Lex stopped him from physically touching him. Clark didn't need X-ray vision to know that a single touch might break Lex's fragile form in a thousand pieces. 

"Lex" A soft whisper, enough to make Lex Luthor, bravest of the brave, fold in and wrap his arms protectively around himself. 

"Just tell me why, Lex, what you said..." 

If it had been possible, Lex would have cringed even farther away. He knew this was the hardest part: to admit this, without the restraints, without the pain, without Jason forcing it out of him. This was the moment when he would make it real, the single instant in time he could look back to in years to come and say: this is it, this is what drove Clark away. He drew in a steadying breath. 

"I do love you, Clark. In as much as a Luthor can feel the emotion. Maybe obsession is a better word. I've been obsessed with you the moment you pulled me back from death. It wasn't the CPR that saved me, you know. If anyone else had tried to revive me, they'd have failed. I was far gone. And then there were those lips. Yours. But then they left, and I wanted them back. I've wanted _you_ since that day, but I couldn't have you. So I decided that making you happy would be enough. But every scheme backfired. Taking Lana out to the concert, giving you the truck, nothing panned out. And it wasn't enough, it was never enough. I'm too selfish for that. _I_ wanted you, all to myself, no sharing. Jason is an easy fix. Expensive, but accessible and I..." 

Lex's monologue would never be finished. A tall teenager glued himself to his back, his arms circling Lex, squeezing him so hard all air left him. Lex didn't mind. 

"Clark?" A breathless whisper. 

"Lex." 

Soft. Breathy. A hint of humour that caused Lex to turn in the embrace and open his mouth, only to have it closed by two gentle fingers. 

"Ssshhhh. You had your say. Now listen to me, Ok?" 

A gentle nod satisfied Clark he wouldn't be interrupted. 

"You've been a stupid fool." 

A twitch from Lex, as if he was futilely trying to break free. 

"Stop that, you'll hurt yourself!" 

A strong commanding voice, so different from Clark's normal way of speaking, was enough to still Lex. 

"Better. Now, where was I? Oh, yes, you're a stupid fool, Lex, and we both know that has nothing to do with your IQ. You seem so damn convinced you know every thought and every feeling I've ever had. You plan my life and in the process hand yourself to... well, what was he, anyway? Your master? Or your employee? It doesn't matter. You don't share, neither do _I_. And you'd better get used to it!" 

Lex felt as though he'd fallen through the looking glass and had been invited to tea by the Mad Hatter. Who was this creature with blazing eyes, holding him tight, telling him in no uncertain terms Lex was his? An entire lifetime of rolling with the punches hadn't prepared him for this. Confusion reigned supreme. He needed to know, to understand... 

"Clark, you're straight. What..." 

"Shh!" The fingers were back in place against Lex's lips. 

A little pause, then Clark answered pensively: "I guess you're right, I did send mixed signals. I didn't know for sure what it was I felt around you, just that it was... strange." A little ironic smile. "I think it hit me when I walked into that basement... dungeon... Anyway, I walked in and there you were, standing spread-eagle, all that leather and metal... and you were beautiful. Honestly, I'm still not sure how I feel about the whole 'guy circling you with a whip' deal, but that's not what got to me. It was you Lex. Alexander Luthor. Lexy. The name doesn't matter. A rose by any other name and all that stuff. I walk in and there is this picture of beauty distilled. Of the man I love." 

That caused Lex to jerk, his eyes seeking Clark's, looking for the truth. There it was, burning like an eternal flame, the same thing Lex saw in the mirror, only more pure. 

A soft plea escaped his lips. "Really?" 

"Yes really. I love you, Lexy. I want to be with you and hold you forever. And if anybody tries to hurt you, if they so much as lay a finger on you, I'll tear them apart." 

The previously so gentle eyes had taken on an icy glint, enough to send a little shiver of apprehension down Lex's back. He knew his weaknesses, knew... 

"And what if I want it. Need it?" 

Clark looked the question at him. 

"What if I _want_ someone to hurt me, Clark. What will you do then?" 

Clark's eyes softened as they stared into Lex's, exploring his soul, exposing it for all the world to see. Because his entire world had become Clark. Finally Lex couldn't take it anymore and bent his head in shame. Or was it defeat? 

There was a little pause, then Clark answered: "Then I'll give you that, Lexy. Whatever you need, just never too much. Ok?" 

With that Clark slid his fingers under Lex's chin and raised his face. One last look into his eyes and Clark covered those soft lips with his own, inhaling deeply, searching for Lex under all those other smells. 

It took Lex a few seconds to come to his senses. Clark was kissing him! Just a chaste little kiss, and that wouldn't do. Lex opened his mouth, gently running his tongue over Clark's lips, trying to regain control over the situation. When Clark pulled back, he couldn't stop a moan from escaping. He wanted Clark, needed him. Why had he pulled away? Was something wrong? 

"You, my sweet Lexy, are going to take a bath. Now!" Clark was really getting into this commanding stuff. 

"Clark, why..." 

"You reek of _him_. You're mine. You. Bath. Now!" 

With that Clark picked Lex up, cradling him like some damsel in distress, and carried him down the stairs to his car; no longer bothering to keep his secrets. 

Lex was still too dazed to question Clark. He was shoved towards the Porsche, together with a curt order. 

"Drive" 

His body went on autopilot, simply going through the motions that were necessary to get them to the mansion. To a bath. Because Clark said so. Oh god, Clark. Who had said he loved him. Loved Lex. Even inside his head it sounded unreal, like some kid's sing-song. _CLARK_ loves Lex. Clark _LOVES_ Lex. Clark loves _LEX_. How could he? Lex could run it over a hundred times, but he still didn't get it. His innocent farm boy was not only accepting him, faults and quirks and all, he _LOVED_ him! And Lex loved Clark. Despite his own father's 'kind' upbringing. His father. Father? Mother? Oh shit, the Kents! 

The car swerved once before Lex had it back under control. From the corners of his eyes, he glanced at Clark, who was staring back with a worried look. 

"Clark, what about your parents? They won't be exactly thrilled I abducted you from your home, let alone the rest." 

A small chuckle. 

"First of all, you didn't abduct me, I abducted you, if you recall. Secondly, the two of us together may come as a shock to my parents, but I refuse to keep secrets from them. And last but not least, they're in Metropolis, visiting an old friend of my dad's." That last part came out with a 'cat that ate the canary'-grin and Lex couldn't help but smile himself, some of his worries laid to rest, at least for the moment. 

"So why am I driving to the mansion if we had a completely empty farmhouse at our disposal?" 

That made Clark's grin widen. "Because, sweet Lexy, our shower doesn't fit two." 

Those words made Lex shiver in anticipation, the ripples jarring the nearly-forgotten bruises and welts on his sensitive skin, not to mention what they caused in his cock. 

Lex had never been happier to see the mausoleum he called home. Thoughts of what was to come, of who was to come, made sitting through the car ride even less pleasant than his trip to Clark had been. He just had to get looser slacks, or remove them altogether. With Clark. Who was suddenly looking every inch of the virginal farm boy he was. 

"Clark, what's wrong? Do you want to... to call it off?" 

"What? No, uhm... no I'm just... Lex, you do want to do this, right? You know... make love?" 

"Hey, I'm the obsessed one, remember?" But Clark's words made him uncomfortable. The boy might be of the age of consent now, but he was still several years younger and much more innocent... something Lex had never been. "Clark, what about you? I mean, do you even know what actually goes on between two guys?" 

Clark had some very interesting shades of red at his disposal, Lex mused. It wasn't a very encouraging thought. 

"Well, you see,... Lex, uhm, on the internet... Did you ever hear of slash?" Clark sounded so adorably shy, it made a certain part of Lex go 'ploing'. Definitely needed looser slacks. 

"That's fan fiction, right? Between two men?" 

"Yeah, that's right Lex. I, uhm, well, I kinda got interested so I read some stories. Well, actually a lot. Then I looked up some stuff. It was very... uhm... explicit." 

Lex didn't think it was humanly possible to blush this red. 

"I see. Tell me, Clark, did you get a lot of inspiration out of it?" 

The smile that Lex got in response was absolutely lecherous. 

Lex was out of the car and through his front doors in a blur of movement, doing a very nice impression of Clark's super-speed. Clark, on the other hand, was sitting motionless in the passenger seat. 

This is it, Clark thought, he was going to... to make love to Lex. And he would have to prove to the older man that he could accept all of him, including his weaknesses. But could Clark take enough control without hurting Lex? He realised he'd have to try, because Clark loved him. And Lex loved Clark. He would do what it took. And like at least some of it, he hoped. Even if it was hard. But then again, so was he, he thought with a hint of irony. 

Clark looked up and noticed Lex, who had returned and now stood fidgeting beside the front door. The insecurity that he tried so valiantly to hide visibly poured from him in waves. 

Berating himself for letting his insecurities affect Lex, Clark rushed out of the car, swooped up the smaller man, cradled him to his chest again and sped up the monumental staircase, straight to the second floor. It wasn't till they'd reached the master bedroom that Clark put him down again. Lex swayed for a second, then rested his head on Clark's shoulder, quite content to stay there. 

"Lexy. Bath, remember? If you're good I'll join you." Lex looked up into eyes, dark with desire and knew, knew within the core of his being, that it'd be all right. He gave Clark a gentle nod and took off to the adjacent bathroom. 

Lex quickly stripped, the cooler air of his chrome and charcoal grey surroundings brushing against his skin, kissing his nipples and whispering against his cock. He groaned. If his body was so sensitive that the mere air felt like a lover, how was he going to last later on? He'd just have to 'help things along'. 

After adjusting the water to a pleasant temperature, Lex stepped into the shower stall. He moaned as the drops of water hit his skin, stinging into the welts like a myriad of needles. His hand crept to his raging hard-on. He figured he could jack off now, so he'd last longer later tonight. Damn, just the thought of what lay ahead was enough to make him come. Almost. Just a few more strokes and... 

"No" A large hand closed around his, effectively preventing any movement. 

"Clark, what...?" 

"Tonight we play by my rules, Lexy. Rule number one: you don't touch anything unless I tell you to. Understood?" Clark's voice was slightly husky; it sent jolts directly to Lex's groin. 

For a minute, the Luthor in Lex rebelled, refusing to obey any man. Then Lexy surfaced, who realised this was Clark. The one he loved. The _only_ one he could completely let go with. 

Lex gave a curt nod. His acquiescence was rewarded by Clark's burning heat as he plastered himself against the older man's back. Two slightly callused hands slid down Lex's sides, mapping the abrasions on their way, sending itching tendrils of arousal through Lex's body. Then back up over his belly and chest, to Lex's great disappointment completely ignoring the hard length that wept for attention. A gentle rub over his nipples was enough to make Lex moan. Then the heat was suddenly removed, replaced by a stinging slap against his buttocks. 

"Wash up, Lexy. I want to see what you look like on those black satin sheets of yours." 

With those parting words, Clark was gone. 

Lex shuddered, then swallowed convulsively. This night was going to be hard in more than one way. He quickly washed up, trying to avoid any actual contact below the waist. No sense in tormenting himself. After all, he now had a strapping farm boy to fill that role. 

The shower mercifully over, Lex was now faced with the question of his presentation. Was he just going to waltz into the bedroom naked, or would he leave something to the imagination? Taking a look at his reflection in the mirror, Lex quickly decided on the latter option. He didn't want to throw the boy with his appearance. Despite his bravado, Clark might take off screaming at the first frontal sight of Lex's cock, this close to him. Then Lex's sense of humour resurfaced. Not that the tent under the terrycloth robe was obvious, he thought. Oh no, it could merely house a couple of giraffes. With some headspace to spare. 

Inwardly chuckling Lex opened the door and... froze. The entire bedroom was bathed in the soft glow of several dozen ornamental candles. A faint smell of sandalwood danced through the air. Lex figured Clark had found his 'emergency fun box': all he needed to seduce someone into his bed. That box hadn't been out since he'd arrived in Smallville, until now. Lex lost his train of thought as his eyes fell on the vision of beauty that took residence in his bed. 

Clark's skin was a painting of light and shadow. He was a golden god covered in nothing but a black satin sheet, a knee drawn up in a pose that was both enticing and innocent. With an angel like this in his bed any man was liable to become religious. 

Clark waved Lex closer in a regal gesture, stopping him about a few feet short of the bed and taking in his appearance. 

"Take it off." A short command that Lex gladly obeyed. 

Slowly, Lex undid his belt, then let the cloth drop from his shoulders to have it pool at his feet. 

Only a hint of bronze seeping through the gold indicated that Clark wasn't as unaffected as he pretended. A raised hand indicated that Lex should make a little turn to present all of himself to the spectator on the bed. 

Lex coloured, but obeyed. This was probably one of the hardest things he'd ever done. It was the first time since his teens that he gave in to another's will without the use of force. In a way, he was glad he could share this first with Clark, since there was so little he hadn't done before. 

"Enough. Come here." Clark's hoarse voice interrupted his musings. 

There isn't really a dignified way to crawl to your soon-to-be lover on a bed, but Lex had a nice prowling movement going for him. When he reached Clark, Lex sat back on his haunches, admiring this living piece of art. 

"I said come _here_!" Clark growled. 

In the blink of an eye, Lex found himself flat on his back, the weight of a trim body holding him down, his wrists enclosed over his head in strong hands. Sniffing behind Lex's ear, trailing down his throat to his chest, Clark tested his lover's scent. Satisfied that all he could smell was Lex and expensive soap, Clark took a gentle nip at the skin that covered his sternum, then looked up. 

Lex's pale eyes were dark with desire, with strange shadows flitting through them. He'd spent the better part of this day either aroused or in some sort of turmoil and the events had worn on his defences. He now burned for the slightest touch. 

"Clark..." a begging note. 

Clark silenced whatever Lex had to say by swooping down and kissing him. It started out innocent enough: a gentle press of closed lips against slightly parted ones. Then Clark opened his lips a little to let his tongue caress the soft tissue under it. Dipping inside, he finally got a real taste of Lex. When their tongues touched, their moans resounded through the bedroom. Lex started to return the favour, learning every shape of Clark's mouth with his tongue. Too soon, lack of air forced them to break away panting. 

Lex had started grinding his hips into Clark's, only to discover that instead of bare flesh, he encountered boxers. A disappointed growl at the lack of contact escaped him. Clark finally took pity on his tormented lover. He shifted Lex's wrists to one hand and slid the other one down the smooth chest, occasionally scraping the red marks, to close on velvet covered steel. 

Clark marvelled at the differences between touching Lex and touching himself, even if it was the same basic equipment. There was a certain satisfaction to be gained in controlling someone with a touch. An upward stroke made Lex arch into the movement, as if he was afraid the contact would disappear. A downstroke and Clark's fist came to rest against a bare groin. The sensation was completely different without the coarse wires of pubic hair tickling his hand, Clark noticed. Then up again, swiping his thumb over the slit of the cut dick, scraping his nail in the cleft of the sensitive flesh. The movement elicited an almost pained groan from Lex. Down again, over the base, down to the taut balls, a full body shudder from Lex accompanying the movement. While his hand went up again, Clark moved up Lex's body to settle his lips against Lex's ear and whisper: 

"Come for me, Lexy. Come for me." 

With that explicit permission, Lex virtually screamed as he poured himself into the hand that cradled him. 

When Lex had settled down again, almost unconscious after his release, Clark brought up his glistening hand from between their bodies. Never breaking eye contact with Lex, he first sniffed the salty liquid, then flicked out his tongue to lap at the moisture collected in his palm. Lex followed his movements with a hunger akin to that of a starving man, while other parts of him started to take an interest as well. With a mischievous grin, Clark offered Lex his own fluids. 

Lex wasn't usually fond of the taste of cum, but then again, neither did he get up for 'round two' this quickly. He cautiously swirled his tongue around the offered fingers. Not bad. Not bad at all. Of course, it was that hint of 'Clark' that made all the difference. Before he realised it, Lex had cleaned all traces of the salty liquid away. 

"You liked that, Lexy?" 

A single nod. 

"Good. Now we can start making things interesting. I want you to keep your hands over your head. Understood?" 

Again a nod from Lex. 

For a few moments, Clark looked into the desire-darkened eyes, then he shook himself. Playing was all good and well, but if he was serious about this, now was the time to prove it. 

On the tail end of that thought, Clark plundered Lex's kiss-swollen lips. He trailed down to his neck, gently nipping Lex's Adam's apple. Following a particularly long welt down, soft lips outlined hairless pecs, to drift toward pebble-like nipples. 

Taking the hard nub between his teeth, Clark bit down, sending jolts of electricity from Lex's chest directly to his cock. The moans and groans his actions caused in his willing victim made Clark's flesh ache as well. He mauled those beautiful pink nipples over and over, until they were reddened and swollen and too sensitive to touch. Then he slid back up to plant his lips behind Lex's right ear, his sparse chest hair stimulating the older man to the point of insanity. He no longer had the capacity to form coherent thoughts, only primal sounds were forthcoming, but still Lex obeyed and kept his hands over his head. They were twisted tightly in the sheets, occasionally straining so hard that the material creaked. 

Clark decided to reward his love's efforts and whispered huskily: "You can move now, Lexy. I want you to touch me. Touch me, Lexy." 

Those words unleashed a force of nature. With an expression that Clark had seen only hours ago, that of pained ecstasy, Lex released the now torn silk and reached for the broad, tanned chest that hovered over him. He ran his fingers around the defined pecs, flicking a thumb over a nipple that was rock hard. Clark felt so hard all over, Lex thought, he had to taste him. A look up granted him permission and instantly his mouth fastened on Clark's left nipple. Licking it, caressing it, worrying it between his teeth. So good, his taste: Clean, fresh, a sunny day in a cornfield, with an underlying hint of salt. His smell, of hay and Clark and maybe something dark. Pure, unadulterated heaven. 

Lex's mouth worked diligently to mark a trail of little nips toward the other nipple, grabbing it, giving it the same treatment, while his fingers scraped down Clark's flanks to be stopped by a barrier of cloth. Never breaking contact with the sweet skin, Lex looked up and received a curt nod in acquiescence. He slid his hands down the offending garment, cupping the buttocks that were hidden within. A flick of his wrists caused the boxers to lower, but a very large protrusion halted the movement. Lex moved his left hand to free Clark's cock, then used his right hand to slide the pants down until Clark took over and kicked them of. 

Sliding his hands under Lex's shoulders, Clark flipped them over. Now Lex rested on the broad chest, sensitised skin tickled by dark hair, his bare legs spread to accommodate Clark's slightly hairy ones, hard cock duelling with hard cock. 

Lex sat back on his haunches, admiring the beauty below him, all hard planes and soft skin. He slid down till his face was level with Clark's cock. His eyes held a hint of uncertainty when they met Clark's. Whatever he saw there was enough to make him bend his head and kiss the top of the steely flesh. When he looked back up, his lips were glistering with precum. 

The vision of debauchery made Clark moan. 

Flicking his tongue over his lips, he tasted... different. Clark's moisture didn't taste bitter at all. Salty, with a hint of citrus. It tasted like more. A lot more. Lex pounced, taking as much of the length with one swoop as he could, only stopping when the tip hit the back of his throat. That still left enough room for his fist to close around the base. His cheeks hollowed as he applied strong suction. Bobbing his head up and down, Lex created a steady rhythm. 

Clark twisted under the pleasurable onslaught. The feelings coursing through him were so new, so different. With what few brain cells he had left, Clark knew he had to be careful not to crush Lex in his passion. His hands slid all over the smooth material of the bed. Finally, one of his hands slipped under the pillow, to close around a smooth cylindrical object. He clung to it as if his life depended on it. 

Lex had to admire the younger man's control. He himself was as hard as granite, and he'd already come once. Clark, on the other hand, looked like a man tormented within an inch of his life. And Lex liked it. If this was as far as they would go tonight, he'd be deliriously happy. 

Clark had other plans. Years of controlling his freakish abilities finally paid off. Eventually, he was able to regain enough of his motor skills to pull the silvery tube from under the pillow. He twisted the cap off between thumb and forefinger and liberally coated several of his fingers with the lube. While his other hand kept him grounded in the bed sheets, Clark's glistening hand crept over Lex's back, his intended victim totally unaware of what was to come, until a broad fingertip settled against his entrance and applied gentle pressure. 

Lex gasped startled and reared up, releasing Clark's cock in the process. 

The large finger hadn't breached the muscle... yet. But the pressure was enough to sent shards of pleasure, so sharp they were pain, through to his groin. Lex moaned pitifully. Despite his inclination to the more submissive side in BDSM, Lex didn't bottom often or gladly. But now a mere finger was driving him insane and it wasn't even in yet. 

Oooh, correction. 

Clark had felt Lex relaxing and took the opportunity to conquer the tight ring with his middle finger. 

Lex could swear he could feel every ridge, every bump, every scrape of the callused skin as the slicked digit went deeper. He let himself revel in that slightly hot, burning feeling that always came with the invasion of his body. 

With his hand anchored on and in Lex's ass, Clark applied gentle pressure. At first, it merely elicited a joyous moan from his lover, but eventually Lex got the idea and scooted up till his head was level with Clark's. Finally, the teenager's other hand let go of the mangled bed sheets and grabbed Lex's head to pull him down into a passionate kiss. 

Mad thoughts started flittering through Lex's head. Having a finger wiggling in your butt was fun after all, he thought, but being kissed till you saw spots was definitely better. Lex's mind drifted. He wondered if Clark would one day show him those slash stories, they'd obviously taught him well. Ooooh... that second finger certainly hit the spot. Repeatedly. 

Clark was now leisurely trusting his two fingers in and out of Lex's ass, scissoring them, stretching Lex. A third finger made Lex tear his mouth away from Clark's and bury his face in the chest under him, biting down on the firm flesh to avoid coming right then and there. 

"Clark, please..." 

A begging Luthor made such a pretty picture. It made parts of Clark ache badly. 

"Yes, Lexy. Anything you wanted?" An innocent look. How the farm boy pulled it off with more than half his hand up Lex's ass was a mystery to the panting man. 

"Damn you, Clark. Fuck me already, will you?" 

"No." 

Desperation coloured Lex's voice. "Clark, please... I need..." Making coherent sentences out of his jumbled thoughts was so difficult. 

"I won't _fuck_ you, Lexy. But I want to make love to you. With you." Clark's voice was so gentle, so loving, so unfamiliar to Lex, it made him choke up. Desperate to keep a fragment of control, he exclaimed more harshly than he intended: 

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get on with it!" and tried to level himself off Clark and turn so he could present his back to the other man. 

Clark's steel arms stopped that plan short. 

"No, Lexy. You get on with it. If you want it, you'll come to me." A whisper now: "Ride me, Lexy." 

Lex groaned. How did Clark know about that stuff? Did he even know what he was asking? Could Lex accept submitting so fully, revel in being the bottom? For that matter, could he stop now, with those fingers still driving him crazy, occasionally brushing against his prostate? 

"Lexy, it's not quantum physics. Don't think, just do." Clark empowered his words by gently squeezing Lex's prostate between two fingers. 

That seemed to do the trick, since Lex let out a groan that was akin to a Tarzan-like yodel. He sat up on his haunches with a look of desperate want in his beautiful eyes. Clark quickly used his free hand to slick up his hard cock, then he pulled his fingers out of Lex with a soft squishy sound. 

Lex sighed in agonised need. All reasoning was gone. Luthor was gone. This was all there was, this empty void, an emptiness that only Clark could fill. 

Rising to his knees, Lex positioned himself and sank down as quickly as he could. There was no pain though, just fullness. Belonging. Being complete for the first time in so long, he couldn't remember. 

Clark couldn't believe the sensations. Snug. Tight. Incredible. Lex. Inside Lex. Oneness. Heaven. Now he could understand why people liked sex so much. And this was even better: it was making love. Clark's hands crept to Lex's sharp hipbones and held tightly, never wanting to lose this again. Hands pressing down on injuries, only a few hours old, creating just the right mix between itching ache and aching pleasure. 

Soon, the sensations became too much, and not enough. Lex had to move. Flexing his legs, he rose till only the tip of Clark's dick remained inside. Down again, slowly, savouring the sensation like a fine wine. Then up again, just as slowly. 

There Lex was, head thrown back, eyes closed and lips slightly parted, rising and falling slowly on an unseen tide. It was driving Clark crazy. He needed more. More contact, more speed, more _Lex_. 

Clark tightened his grip on Lex's hips in a hold that was guaranteed to leave finger shaped bruises in the morning. 

The slight pain and stilling of his movement pulled Lex back from the brink of his orgasm. Lust dazed, he looked down at Clark. 

As soon as their eyes met, Clark began using his super-strength to lever Lex's body. Up. Down. Up. Down. Up. Down, faster and faster, trying to find those places that gave the most pleasure to both of them. Learning, mapping his lover from the inside out. 

It was a strange sensation. Being on top, yet being controlled. Lex was startled at first. Clark manipulated his body as if it weighed nothing. In his eyes, Lex saw the entreaty: 'accept me, want me, for who I am, what I am'. And Lex did. By surrendering his body, mind and soul to another man... to Clark, Lex gained... heaven. 

Clark angled himself so that every thrust drove his cock against Lex's prostate. Neither of them was going to last much longer; their panting became louder, harsher, almost in sync. Clark pulled himself up so Lex was sitting in his lap and their mouths could meet. Plastering his lips against Lex's swollen ones, Clark released one of his hands from Lex's hips and snuck it between their bodies. Firmly grasping Lex's erection, he stroked it several times, occasionally squeezing the top. 

The twin onslaught on his cock and ass proved to be too much. Lex suddenly came with a loud wail, his limbs twitching uncontrollably, his muscles contracting, grinding himself into Clark. 

The extra stimulation on his cock brought Clark over the top as well and he came, screaming his lover's name. 

"Leeeex" echoed throughout the room, then he blacked out from sheer bliss. 

It took Clark a few minutes to regain consciousness. He lay there, eyes closed, simply basking in the afterglow. Wow, he thought. Just... wow. Words were so insignificant compared to what he had experienced and was still feeling. Clark wondered if it had been the same for Lex. 

Finally, he managed to crack his eyes open. The first thing he saw was Lex, on his side, head propped up on a hand, apparently studying him. Clark's eyes were drawn to those lush lips, all pink and swollen and still glistening from the recent onslaught. With a twinkle in his eye, Clark looked up and... 

Oh, no! This wasn't right. Lex was... crying? 

"Lex, what's wrong? Did I... did I hurt you?" 

He got a fervent shake in reply, but no explanations were forthcoming. 

Horrified that his lover could be crying because of him, Clark gathered Lex in a tight embrace, running his hands soothingly over the man's back. 

"Shh, Lex. Shhh. Don't cry. Please don't cry. Tell me what's wrong. Tell me how to make it better." 

Lex hid his face in Clark's chest, but finally he replied with a shaky voice: 

"Do you know what you've done to me, Clark?" 

A shudder worked its way through Clark, self-loathing stealing the twinkle from his eye. His stomach clenched. Oh, god. What had he done? Had he hurt Lex, injured him? 

Lex, however, was quick to set the record straight. 

"No, Clark, you did nothing wrong. You gave me something... something I didn't even know existed." 

Clark looked the question as he maintained his hold on Lex's body. 

"You gave me me, Clark. You gave me my soul. I'm finally whole. Because I love you." 

That got Clark's eyes watering as well. 

"I love you too, Lex. You got your soul, because I gave you mine. Body, mind and soul. Forever." 

Lex smiled. "I like that. Forever." 

For long minutes, the room was a centre of peace. The two men on the bed were still illuminated by the many candles. Two bodies entwined in planes of shadow and light, till no casual observer could tell them apart. Clark rubbed soothing circles on Lex's skin and whispered sweet, gentle words. 

Suddenly Lex sat up and asked: 

"Hey, Clark?" 

"Hmmm?" Was the sleepy reply. 

"You know that mind, body and soul you pledged me?" 

"Yeah?" Came Clark's more cautious reply. 

"I'd like to put _MY_ body to good use right about now, please." 

The mischievous glint in Lex's eyes left no question as to what use that might be. 

With a large grin, Clark raised an eyebrow, pounced on Lex and kissed him into oblivion. Repeatedly. For many days and nights to come. 

The End 


End file.
